


Cookies

by Merlinda_Dragon



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 08:08:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9312926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merlinda_Dragon/pseuds/Merlinda_Dragon
Summary: Kira Surana and Amelia Mahariel make some cookies together.Part of a series of December drabbles.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Amelia Mahariel belongs to my friend DalishCheese.

“Commander?”

Kira turned at the timid voice, smiling at the red-haired Dalish peeking in the doorway. “Amelia. Please, call me Kira.”

“What are you doing?”

“I’m making cookies,” she said, waving to the tray sitting on the counter to her right. She looked back up and tilted her head. “Do the Dalish have cookies?”

“I… believe so.” She walked over and picked one up, sniffing it delicately before taking a small bite. The change in her face was almost instantaneous: her pale green eyes lit up and a smile crossed her lips. “Yes! These are like the fianáin we had in my clan!”

“Fian… what?” Kira asked, attempting to repeat the strange word around her giggles at her reaction.

“They were like this,” Amelia explained, “but… not as thick. And less… sweet? Oh, that probably doesn’t make any sense,” she said, trailing off into embarrassed murmurs as was so often her way when she started to show a great deal of excitement about something.

“It does, certainly,” Kira assured her. “Maybe we can replicate them?”

“Oh… you don’t need to…”

“Oh certainly we do! Do you know what ingredients you used? Teach me how you made them; I’d love to try them!”

Amelia smiled a little. “There were a few different kinds—some were little cakes we cooked on flat blades over the fire, others we cooked in a pot.”

Kira blinked in confusion at this last. “In a pot? I don’t understand.”

The other elf seemed to deflate almost instantly. “Oh… it was… a pot with a lid… but the lid was indented… and they put coals on top.”

“Oh! So it’s like an oven.”

“An oven, Commander?”

Kira nodded, gesturing toward the brick wall that had a column of three wooden doors in it. She watched as the Dalish girl walked over and pulled the cover off of one of the beehive ovens, giggling as she recoiled at the burst of heat.

“By the Creators!” She waved her hand in front of her face to dissipate some of the heat. “How do you stand it?”

“I don’t leave the door off,” the mage said, waving to the door in Amelia’s hand.

“Oh… right.”

“Come now,” Kira said as Amelia replaced the wooden door. “Show me how to make these cookies of yours.”

The two elves spent the better part of the next hour baking. Amelia’s Dalish cookies were simple, but tasty, though she was drawn most to the cinnamon cookies Kira made and kept trying to put the spice in every batch. They laughed and chatted about inconsequential things, playfully gossiping about some of the other Wardens, while shooing the rest out of the kitchen who had descended the stairs to snitch. Kira was glad for the experience: Amelia had been so painfully shy and self-demeaning… she was glad that she could at last be her friend.


End file.
